


If You Give A Fox a Cookie...

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fox - Freeform, Fox Spirit, Gay, M/M, Manga, Romance, Spirit - Freeform, Writer, Yaoi, shrine, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: If you give a Fox a Cookie... He'll eat it then ask for more, literally.This is a story about a boy who finds a Fox spirit that doesn't want to let him go. Then when the boy grows into a man and returns to the Fox spirit, the Fox spirit plans to not make the same mistake twice.(Warning Mature gay content will be involved in this story.)





	1. He'll Eat It and Ask For More

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the character's Jay, the red fox, or jays ex. But I've gotten permission from the creator to use them.

The sounds of a young child wailed through the night as he was lost and scared all on his own.

Athaisas growled at this, he hated to hear such a nuisance but for it to be at night of all times made things worse. He followed the sound of tears till he could find the source of the crying by the bottom of his path by the road. When he did he was thrown off by who he saw, it was the young boy, maybe 10, who came with the old lady here and there, the boy who could see him. Not knowing why the child came at least this one he could talk to, to find out what was wrong and how he could help.

"Child quit your howling, what is wrong with you?" *He growled as he knelt down in front of the poor boy.

When the boy has heard the spirit's voice he couldn't help but feel safe now that someone was there with him in the dark, he lunged out to the spirit able to grip his waist tightly. This surprised Athaisas as he not only was rarely seen but to be able to be touched so freely by this child without his say in the manner it made him curious about the child a little more. Feeling the warmth of the child in the cold winter night he felt pity for the boy as he was so young and his body wasn't radiating that much heat.

"Come with me boy I'll keep you safe," He says lightly in a comforting manner as he pulled the boy away from him so he could stand. The boy's dark brown hair fell towards his face as he sniffled trying to wipe the tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

"Don't do that, you'll mess up your sleeves... Here" He reached out his hand to the little boy wanting to hold his hand as they walked so he wouldn't wipe his eyes. The boy's eyes widened as he took Athaisas's hand and began to walk with him to where ever they were going.

"Do you want a cookie?" The little boy randomly asked as he looked up to Athaisas. Athaisas looked down at him and cracked a smile.

"Sure I'd like that" He snickered lightly as he thought it was cute.

"Jay!" A deep older man's voice called out in the night.

This voice woke Athaisas who fell asleep with the young boy in his lap. He smelled the air as he wondered if the man was here for the child, getting from under the child without waking the boy he went to check himself. Looking at the man Athaisas could smell his scent it was different but similar to the boys they were indeed related.  
He stood there watching for a moment, he knew he should go retrieve the boy but the young boy's company had been so enjoyable that he almost didn't want to give him back. When he turned around he saw the boy standing there now awake looking at him confused till he seen the light of the flashlight behind Athaisas. Excited to see his father he ran past Athaisas who tried to hold him back but it was too late the boy was already in his fathers grasp and holding onto his father tight.

"How did you even get all the way up here in the dark, you could have been hurt by an animal or worse" His father began to scold him in his worried panic. As the boy tried to tell his father about Athaisas he didn't want to listen as he wanted to get his son back to the boy's mother before she had a heart attack.

Jay looked back at Athaisas who was still staring at them not sure what he was feeling the boy waved at him and Athaisas had felt something squeeze his heart. He turned away so he couldn’t watch as the small child was taken away, they had bonded to a deep and personal level in just a short time, he couldn’t watch or else he would keep the boy till the end of his days.


	2. “Tell me human, what do you wish for the most?”

Long ago in the town of VildemHeart, far at the edge of the town, down a small path, leading into a clearing, was the shrine of the fox spirit Athaisas.   
Those who lived in the town adored the fox spirit, but over the years… They slowly stopped coming, one by one his worshipers disappeared and forgot about him.

Around 1995 a young woman started to come to the shrine to pray, she gave a very generous offering as well, she came twice a week to visit the shrine and she even started to clean it up a bit. Athaisas paid no attention to her at first but soon his interest was piqued. He watched her and listened to her prayers, she wished for a man she loved dearly to notice her. Athaisas would laugh to himself, instead of answering that prayer he would instead take her as his own bride. 

Suddenly she stopped coming.  
A year later she returned, this time her belly was slightly bigger and Athaisas could tell she was to have that man’s child. Athaisas was angered by this and no longer listened to her prayers so she left and didn’t come back.

Many years went by and soon the year 2017 came upon him, by that point the shrine was wrecked and abandoned, only a few old ladies came to his shrine, everyone else had forgotten him or found other spirits to pray to.  
The great fox spirit sat lonely on the porch of the shrine as he smoked his pipe having nothing to do, Athaisas sighs begrudgingly. His big fluffy white ears twitch in the direction of oncoming footsteps which were coming up the trail which lead to his beloved shrine. He turns his head to look at the trail, his big fluffy tail swaying back and forth.  
Up the path came a young man of 21. Athaisas sensitive nose twitched as he smelled the male's scent, for some odd reason this male smelled familiar, but Athaisas couldn’t place where he had seen or smelled the man before.  
Then it hit him, the man smelled like that young sniveling child. Athaisas stiffens slightly, he then turns away and pretends like he was now going to ignore the male like all the other people who can't see him, he continues to smoke his pipe as he watched the male from the corner of his eye as the male walks up to the roughed up and forgotten shrine…

Jay loosened his collar lightly as he took a deep breath for he successfully reached the shrine not recalling how long and dreadful the walk had been. He looked around lightly as he took in the scenery, it hadn't changed much from what he could recall. His eyes froze for only a minute as they rested upon the demon and then kept looking. He took out his phone then began to take pictures of the place, he secretly waited for the demon to come to him hoping he meant just as much to the demon as the demon meant to that little boy he once was.  
"Buzzz"  
His phone in his hand began to vibrate as he was taking pictures. Sliding his finger over the screen he answered it.  
"Huh... yeah I'm there why?" He was silent as he looked up at the shrine listening to the other person on the line.  
"Yeah, it's a mess we'll have to be here for a while if we plan on using this place for our release of the Third season... Yeah, I'll send you some photos" He said lightly as he put the phone on speaker.  
"Hey man, why don't we just do it at one of the shrines around the studio?" The voice on the other end asked as he didn't like that there would be a lot of money involved in this.  
"It need's to be where it all began and this is where it began" He replied as the other groaned to the answer.  
"Yeah that sounds cool but demons don't exist, man, we're talking money here" The man on the phone responded as Jay smiled lightly putting his finger over the hang-up.  
"Hey Sheen, I'm going hang up now, wouldn't want my demon hearing such slander," He said in a chuckle as the other called out his name but he hung up the phone anyway.

Athaisas huffs irritably, his ears lay flat on his head  
"Stupid humans. Always so noisy."  
The fox complains as he turns and jumps off of the railing, slowly descending down to the ground in front of his shrine. He suddenly becomes only partially visible as he slowly and hesitantly walks around the other. Inching closer to the human from behind. Sniffing at the male. Jay chuckled to himself lightly as he looked through the photo's he took hearing the demon speak. He confirmed that he couldn't see the demon on the photos but he could see him with his own eyes which were enough for him to believe that what happened to him as a child was not a dream or his imagination  
He ignored the demon's presence giving a light sigh as he walked over to an open area of overgrown weeds. The space was big enough to hold the event but the number of people that could attend would have to be restricted down some to fit everyone in safely. He walked over to a spot not too far from the place he last seen the demon and decided there is where he'd set up his camper... if he could get the camper to the grounds that is. Athaisas's ears perk up as he watches the male walk around and stands looking at the ground here and there.   
Jay pulled the bag from his back and placed it in front of the shrine, "You'll like this" He said before he left as he was leaving he looked around over his shoulder making eye contact with the demon for a moment giving a wink before he put his hands in his pocket and left.He watches as the male makes a cocky comment and places bags of food, snacks, and candy down. The second the human was at a safe distance he darted over. The fox chuckles softly as he stands and watches the other leave. Staring right back at the man  
"After all these years and he still remembers what I liked."  
he shakes his head as he takes the offering and goes to his shrine.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine...

Getting in his car, Jay closed the door and looked back in the shrines direction and smiled as his phone rang again.  
“Yeah... yeah, we’ll start setting up tomorrow.”  
He presses his foot on the breaks and pressed start all while holding the phone on his head listening.  
“Because I have to be here that’s why besides I was only there once and already feel inspired.” he hung up the phone as he pulled off.

 

~  
Jay huffed as they couldn’t get the camper up through the path, for now, it would just be him staying the night while they got a crew to lay a safe new path. It was getting late and there was quite a walk to make the others stayed left the camper where it was and left Jay there but jay didn’t want to stay there. He opened up the camper storage and got out a tent and a sleeping bag with a light for the night as he trucked it by foot the rest of the way. Once there he sat up camp and started a fire.

Athaisas was annoyed once more by all the noise  
"What? The human plans to stay?"  
he asks himself in confusion. A sly smirk soon appears on his face  
"Does this human think I'm just an innocent spirit who can't hurt him?"  
he asks himself out loud. Though eventually he quieted down and snuck over to the fire, it was warm, and he liked it so he layed down next to it to sleep.

Jay wondered just how long it would take his demon to try and talk to him though he made it clear that he could see him he kept ignoring the demon as long as the demon would ignore him.  
As he watched the demon fall asleep on the ground by the fire he pulled out his tablet from his bag. With his pen, he opened his artistic app and started pulling up the images of his manga. The main characters demon partner looked exactly like the one before him with a few exceptions, there were missing characteristic details that he as a boy had forgotten so while he sketched his sleeping demon's image. He also added these details to the next rough chapters. As the moon was above him he knew he’d need his sleep so he laid down in his tent looking out at the demon one last time before he closed it up falling asleep.

 

~  
By morning the fox was not where he had been the night before. He was now sitting right in front of the door flaps of the tent. Waiting for the man to awake. He sighs softly. After a while becoming quite bored with waiting. He hollers rather loudly to wake the other up

"Ugh" Jay's eyes shot open at the crack of dawn by this noise.   
"It sounds like a chicken being caught by a chicken hawk, such a horrible sound" He moaned out as he snickered lightly to the thought that his demon was so childish. To think he had been ignored to such extent and yet the demon still wished to play with him.  
"Maybe I should have brought the chicken in the night?" He chuckled lightly not speaking directly to the demon on purpose but he was happy to hear the demon giving him some sort of attention.

The fox huffs, clearly annoyed by being called a chicken. He grins evilly as he goes around the tent, pulling up the steaks that had been holding the tent up, out of the ground. Causing the tent to fall down on the male. Cackling evilly as he then scampers away to hide near the shrine

Jay groaned out as his tent collapsed down on him. He sighed lightly as he didn't recall him being so touchy but this made him smile a bit. he pushed up his hand bringing the tent from his face so he could find his clothes and the zipper to the tent.  
Unzipping the tent Jay moved the tent from around his shoulders it wasn't hot out but Jay still slept in little to nothing at night. He shook out his shirt from the dirt that got on it. Placing it around his neck he pulled on some pants looking around for the demon.  
"What a playful thing" He stated as his cell phone rang again.  
Answering it he sat down and put on his shoes, he was going to go back down to his camper for a bath before the staff arrived.  
"Yes... I understand delays happen just get them here when you can." He stated lightly pulling hand through his hair showing his agitation but his voice remained tender to those on the phone with him. He sighed as he hung up the phone.

An old woman comes walking up the trail to the shrine. She looks around, seeing the fallen tent and the unknown man  
"Young man...what are you doing here?" she asks, upon finally reaching him...


	4. Speak to me.

The fox appears near the shrine. His face lights up as he sees the woman.

"Huh?" Jay heard a voice and thought at first it had been his demon to finally talk to him but as he pulled his shirt on he looked over to see an elderly lady. He let out an awkward chuckle with a smile as he didn't expect anyone to be out there this early in the morning.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to intrude on your visit I promise I am not lordering." He walked over to the old woman as he held out his hand to introduce himself.  
"I don't usually encourage anyone away from their shrines but after today could you give us a month while we fix the place, make it clean, safe, and visible again?" He patted his chest as he went to find his business card but didn't find it since he was in casual wear. "Ugh... I'd give you my card but, my name is Jay Goiu, pleased to meet you, miss...?"

"Jay Goiu you say? Ah! I remember you, you use to come here with your grandmother. Use to knit together while talking about you and her children." she babbles happily.

Jay raised his eyebrows to hear that he knew the old lady from some time in the past, "Oh okay..." He smiled lightly as it was a bit awkward to talk about his grandmother since he barely knew the woman.  
"Hmm, fix this place up, well I'm sure the little fox here will thank you for that. Won't you Athaisas," she says the last bit accusingly as she looks past jay to the fox male who was coming up from behind them.   
"Athaisas?..." He repeated to himself as he finally caught the name of his demon that no one seemed to know of. As he thought the woman was merely talking to the spirit as the others not knowing he was there to respond he heard her actually have a conversation with the demon.  
The spirit huffs, "I don't have to thank the runt if I don't want to old hag." he grumbles his ears laying flat against his head.   
His voice was as smooth and calm as it had been so long ago.  
The old woman glares, "Don't you sass me you. You're going to thank him properly or no more treats."  
the mention of treats brought his ears back up full point in the air.  
He sighs softly,"Fine."  
His eyes widened for a moment but quickly calmed himself as he didn't want to give away he saw the demon as well.  
"It's okay ma'am I don't need a spirits gratitude... after all, we all do things for the blessings we had been given in return." He spoke softly as he continued to ignore his demons presence not wanting a elder lady to be the reason Athaisas spoke to him.  
"would you like some assistance back down the path I need to visit my camper anyway?" He asked with a friendly smile.  
The elder woman refused his offer as she glares at Jay seeing right through him, "Don't lie boy. You and I both know you can see the demon beside you. Both he and your grandmother talked highly of you."

Jay's face was touched with a shade of pink as he heard these words come from the old lady while she scolded him lightly for not being truthful. He was excited to hear that the demon who ignored him had remembered him and remembered him fondly at that. He wondered then why he wasn't being spoken to.  
Jay chuckled lightly clearing his throat he straightened his face once more so he could respond, "Really?"

The fox jumps to this as she spoke of things she shouldn't he grumbles in irritation, "You say to much old hag, take your leave now"  
he mumbles irritably.

He stopped himself from laughing to the way the fox demon reacted to this.  
"Let's not anger the spirits please, let me offer some hot tea in my camper... I'd love to hear more" He said with a smile as he wanted to talk to the elder lady now more than before away from his demon.

Athaisas scowls at them both, "I never spoke highly of you, I only complained about how much you liked pulling on my pore ears and tail."  
he huffs in annoyance as he crosses his arms and looks away from the two. His ears lay back a bit, "And all the fur you've pulled from my tail. That's abuse you know." he complained as he finally looked over at the man who had once been the annoying boy.   
There was a soft look in his eyes. Jay snickers lightly as he looks over at his demon a little hurt that it took an outsider to get him to talk to him. He gave a light smile as it was clear he wasn’t happy with the way things turned out.  
“Athaisas huh?” he asked to clarify the name. Looking back to the elder woman he bowed his head lightly.  
“I’ll leave you to your time here alone I have a shower to take but please my offer of tea still stands,” Jay said politely before he started to walk away from the two. He had hoped his demon was only seen by him but to not only be seen by others but to talk to them while he was ignored upset jay a bit.

“How could he show such caring eyes after ignoring me, not being fair” Jay growled as he walked down the path thinking about how he was ignored by the very same person.  
"Well maybe it's because no matter how annoying you were I still enjoyed your company." a calm voice said.  
Down by his feet, a white and red fox trotted alongside him. Jay jumped lightly when he heard the voice so sudden he looked over then down to his feet to see the little fox by his feet. He scuffed lightly to the comment he made and looked ahead to his camper he wondered just how far the fox could go beyond his shrine.  
"Besides... I was waiting for a, 'wow so you were real all this time' reaction. Kind of disappointed you didn't say that. But oh well, at least I have people to watch." the fox adds

"What kind of statement is that of course, you were real why else would I return," Jay grunted as he glanced back down at the fox.  
He stopped as he knelt down beside the fox and looked down at him, "Besides you ignored me first, you were turned around smoking your pipe like you didn't even see me"  
He looked at the fox he couldn't help but be impressed he always wondered how it worked and which body came first.

"Many have returned to see if I was, in fact, real, or just a figment of their imaginations," he replies stopping.

Sitting down and looking up at the other.  
"I ignore everyone so don't feel so special. I usually ignore the old hag till she brings treats," he replies as he comes closer and places his front paws on the males knee.

Jay arched an eyebrow to this statement as he then gave a scolding expression in return for what the fox said. "I brought you many treats yesterday?"  
He smirked lightly, "If I'm not special why do you talk about me"  
Jay snickered lightly as he reached out to the demon he wondered if he could. He paused his hand just before the demons face as he kept his hand in the air for the fox demon to move the rest of his way. He leans up into the other hand, a soft purr left him as he rubbed up against the male's hand. Jay smiled as Athaisas brushed up against his hand on his own free will.  
"Indeed you did. They were delicious," he replies as he crawls farther up into the man's lap.  
He huffs softly, "Because you can see me. I...I don't get to talk to anyone much." he replies as he rubs up against the male's chest

 

Jay positioned himself differently as he sat back for the fox to get onto his lap. He stayed silent as the fox rubbed against his chest he was conflicting with emotions. His phone vibrates from his pocket catching his attention. He reached over pulling it out he turned on the screen, his screen saver being one of his pictures of the anime version of Athaisas. The text told him how long he had to get ready before others arrived, his expression changed as he didn't have time.   
"You're coming with me, I'm not done talking to you," He said as he placed his phone up wrapping an arm around Athaisas's belly lifting him while he stood back up. the poor little fox lets out a soft squeak as he was picked up by the human, "I'm not some pet you insufferable creature! Put me down!"

 

He complains and whines the whole way to the camper. Having even nipped at Jay's hands, arms, and clothes a bit too along the way  
"Ahh" Jay hissed shaking his hand, "You mean little thing" he grunts as he opened the door walking inside.  
He placed Athaisas on the bed as he pulled his wrinkly shirt off his body and went to the closet for his usual wear.  
"I know you're not a pet, if you were I'd have taken you home when I was a child," He said lightly as he walked into the bathroom turning on the shower.


	5. Always Time to Play

"You hungry?" Jay asked as he took his pants off walking into the kitchen in his boxers to gather bread to put in the toaster. "I got eggs, bread... bagels easy microwave sausage biscuits." He asked leaning down looking into the fridge as he waited for the shower to warm.  
A puff of smoke forms around Athaisas as he takes on his human form. A sly smirk appears on his face as he watches the other walk around half naked.  
He slowly stands, "How rude..." he mumbles softly, eyes fixated on Jay  
"Walking around like that...in front of the likes of me.." he purrs as he walks up behind the man.   
"Oh well I'm pressed for time so..." Jay muttered lightly.  
"So dangerous for you...and...tempting...for me." pressing his lower half up against Jay's   
"Tempting?" Jay questioned as he brought out the sausage box when he felt Athaisas's body pressing up against his own.  
A chill ran down his spine and he froze being able to feel everything about his demon's lower body. Dropping the box he turned around quickly shuffling back against the open fridge behind him causing the glassware to collide with one another making noise as it was tilted. He looked at Athaisas as he didn't expect such a thing to happen, his face went white as a sheet as he didn't realize.  
"Your jokes go too far," He said in a weakish laugh, picking up the box on the floor he placed it back into the fridge and closed the door behind him not giving him any food now that his heart raced because of that. He looked at Athaisas without words as everything he wanted to ask or talk about seemed to be lost now.  
Athaisas chuckles softly as he gets closer to the other as he undoes his robe, "You know...I am a bit hungry."  
he purrs softly, his hips sway back and forth as he makes his way over to the man. His robe slowly slipping from his shoulders, exposing his upper half, he reaches down to undo his pants, "You won't mind...if I nibble on you for a bit...would you?"

Jay’s face flushed red as the demons robe fell from his shoulders. Jay was speechless he never had such thoughts about him he was sure the fox had to be playing a joke on him.  
As the fox demon reaches for his pants to take them off as well Jay reacts by reaching out and grabbing his hands.  
“Please stop I don’t have the time to play,” he said lightly as he walked away from him.  
he opened up the closet door grabbing out a towel. “I’ll be just a second then we can have breakfast and talk,” he said as he stepped into the bathroom closing the sliding door behind him.

"Tch." he scoffs softly as he watches the room door close and locks  
"I...I was turned down?" he huffs softly as his eyes narrow, his ice blue eyes glare at the door  
"So I guess I'll be cursed twice," he says in a shaky voice.  
He reaches down and grabs his robe, he throws it on as he opens the door the camper and walks out. Heading back to his home.

 

“Hey, I was wondering how far can you leave your shine I want to show you something,” Jay said in an excited tone of voice as he was happy to be talking to his demon even from the shower.  
after a quick shower, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on. After not seeing him right off he checked every corner and hiding spot possible for him but didn’t find him. He didn’t understand but he looked at his watch and knew he had no time to wait for him or go back down the path to find him.  
after getting dressed he heard a knock on his door expecting the demon he opened it to the company people who needed to see and zone the land. Few groans came from the group as they finally made it to the shrine giving a horrified expression to how much work needed to be done to the place.  
“You’re kidding” they complained as they walked away from him looking around.

the old woman walks past the group as they made their way up, stopping only for a second to say  
"You've managed to anger the demon. Beware." and then she just left.  
Athaisas was nowhere to be seen at first, but then moved inside the old building could be seen

Jay sighed lightly as he didn’t know what the old lady had meant till he didn’t see any sign of him. He walked further away from the group going into the building where he stood there for a moment hoping the demon would reveal himself.  
“I don’t know why you left so soon but after they leave I’d still like to talk”  
he spoke lightly but felt as though he was being ignored again. “Hey Jay over here, need your opinion on this” he heard one of his men call out to him. Jay looked over his shoulder to them then jogged over putting his arm over the man who called to him hanging on him a bit as he looked down at the tablet's screen where they had already etched in some setup formats.

Athaisas didn't look over at the other for fear his heart would break. The inside of the building was completely different than the outside. But only Jay and the old woman would be able to see it. It was as big as a mansion inside. Many of Athaisas's servants usually lived there. Though for a while they've lived in the spirit world.

The company spent some time taking pictures checking the ground and checking out the building as well though at first, they didn't think it was a great place after a little while there they sort of understood why Jay wanted to hold it there.  
"Hey we're going out to eat nearby want to come?" one of the women asked and Jay shook his head lightly as he sat back on a bench.  
"I have lunch in the camper... hey if you don't come back here have the editor call me I need to know if he got my new sketches of Athaisas" He yelled as they were walking away but this made them question as they asked who he was talking about.  
"Oh, right I never named him... My demon" He responded in a wave and waited on the bench knowing the fox wouldn't go to his camper this time.

"Oh so now I'm 'your' demon." came a voice from right behind the male. Athaisas was laying right on the back of the bench, with perfect balance.  
"What no... It's something else" Jay responded to the belonging comment as he was still trying to explain this earlier.  
Jay looked back behind his shoulder as he heard the demon speak from behind him. He let out a smile to see him arrive once more and looked down at his tablet.  
"You know you really are a tease. More so than me." Athaisas sits up looking down at Jay.  
"I still don't know what you're talking about." He smirked as he then held up his tablet for him to see.  
"Look," He said as he pressed play on the anime right during a scene with the fox demon that looked just like Athaisas  
The voice was off and some of the details were missing but for the most part, Jay got a lot of the details from his memory exact.  
"Of course not, you're so young and puny that your probably still a virgin," he mutters as he takes the weird object and watches the moving pictures on the screen. "Please leave this place and never come back." he states calmly till he seen himself on the weird little object in Jay's hands, "What is this?"  
"Pfft" Jay chuckled lightly to the comment of being a virgin. He wasn't going to play to the fox's game of who's bigger at the moment.  
he chuckled lightly as he had figured Athaisas didn't know of the newer age technologies since most who visited his shrine were older folks but he still wanted to pick on Athaisas lightly, "Do you not know what you look like?"  
He smiled looking, "It's you... you've become a big hit even got another season deal you're so popular with the people."  
As he said this he got a phone call again, "Here you keep watching I'll be right back"  
He stood as he answered the phone leaving the tablet to play the episode a little longer. As the episode played it showed the other main character and the demon living under the same roof but as friends as the demon was bound to the human by a spell. Though the personalities of the human and demon matched Athaisas and Jay's the storyline was pure fiction.  
Athaisas watched Jay walk away as he handed him the tablet, "What a weird little thing." he mumbles as he sits cross-legged like a child on the bench to watch it.  
Completely engrossed in the episode, though deep inside he wished for more than friendship.


End file.
